


False Night

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: False Night</p>
    </blockquote>





	False Night

**Author's Note:**

> Title: False Night

Title: False Night

Author: Trialia

Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)

Rating: K

Word Count: 100

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Lee Adama, Laura Roslin

Spoilers: Miniseries

Summary: A restless sleep. Requested by Mani (tehgandu), prompt ‘sleep’.

-

The new President slept, and dreamed. Lee knew she was dreaming, though he barely knew her: her hands flexed and clenched on the fabric of the jacket he’d laid over her, and her closed eyelids fluttered. She mumbled a few words every now and then, making him wonder about whether she knew she talked in her sleep, and the identity of ‘Richard’.

He lay listlessly on the next row of seats over, and had no doubt as to why she couldn’t sleep soundly. Or why he couldn’t sleep at all.

Turning over, he watched Roslin and tried, again, to rest.

_-fin_


End file.
